


true valentine

by seoryoungs (inmylife)



Category: I.O.I (Band), IZONE (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Comedy, Crack, F/M, High School, Light Angst, Social Media, bad teachers, chaewonyoung power friendship, the straightest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/seoryoungs
Summary: Kim Chaewon moves to town. Jinyoung falls in love.or, the iowannazone crossover no one needed but i wrote anyway





	1. crush

**Author's Note:**

> -chaewon runs a semi-popular twitter, but it's anonymous, no one knows her full name, where she lives, or what she looks like  
> -wonyoung dm'ed chaewon as a joke once and now they're best friends. wonyoung doesn't have a popular twt though  
> -kyulkyung has a popular account too but everyone knows who she is, she uses her twt a lot to interact with her school friends which is funny for her followers who don't go there  
> -jung chaeyeon, jinyoung, and minju are siblings
> 
> usernames should be pretty self-explanatory, but if you're confused by anything let me know and i'll post the users in the comments!

<3 won! @fairywon

moving...

[img-boxes]

-P I N K Y @pinky_kyul

wishing you the best of luck bb! xx

-minmin @pepejoo

Ooohhhh that sucks girlie :(

-magumagu @davidleecomposer

i like your curtains !!!!

 

youngie @deepdark

do you ever just want to… quit school

-2sung’s @gallyangfox

pm me sweetheart <3

-redhead is best fight me cash @fullmoon_chae

OPEN YOUR DOOR I CAN HEAR YOU CRYING. and call minhyun.

 

 **minmin** & **redhead is best fight me cash**

minmin: he ok? I saw twt

redhead is best fight me cash: mr kwon again :/

minmin: OH YEAH FUCK THAT GUY

minmin: what was it now did he tell you

redhead is best fight me cash: have. have you not been home all week

redhead is best fight me cash: he had a presentation and you know that jackass makes him do it in front of everyone

minmin: I WAS WITH KRIESHA DONT @ ME

redhead is best fight me cash: all week?

minmin: shut

minmin: you were w heehyun anyway…

minmin: GO MAKE OUR BROTHER STOP CRYING

redhead is best fight me cash: COME HOME AND HELP ME

 

 **< 3 won!** & **vivid like heejin**

vivid like heejin: CHAEWON CHAEWONNNNN

<3 won!: WONYOUNG WONYOUNGGGG

vivid like heejin: UR COMING HEREEEEE TO MY TOWNNNN

<3 won!: YESSSSSSSS

vivid like heejin: ur gonna be my Cool High Schooler Friend(™)

<3 won!: its true i am

<3 won!: and youre gonna be my precious baby <3

vivid like heejin: i already AM ur precious baby

 

youngie @deepdark

dreading chemistry but kyulkyung updated with cat pictures

-sej’s baby @penguinhye

OH MOOD

-fairy lights @goddanik

cats make everything better. and i guess kyulkyung too :/

-P I N K Y @pinky_kyul  
HEY

 

\-----

 

get elmo away from me sookyung @moodmakerkdy

there’s a new girl? Interesting

-#elmolivesmatter @yoodaeng

is she cute?

-get elmo away from me sookyung @moodmakerkdy

we are DATING

 

*gasps* ChAeYeOn! @mywkchaeyeon

not @ bae jinyoung having heart eyes for the new girl but ok

-redhead is best fight me cash @fullmoon_chae

bae jinyoung is having WHAT NOW

 

 **youngie** & **2sung’s**

youngie: i’m really glad the new girl doesn’t have chem with me

youngie: she’s cute and i dont want things to be weird because of… you know

2sung’s: because of the anxiety?

youngie: what else

youngie: shes really pretty and if she sees me having a panic attack i feel like i would feel worse idk

2sung’s: yeah…

2sung’s: things go ok in chem today though?

youngie: we actually had a sub today that was really nice

2sung’s: that’s great <3

2sung’s: listen i have a test this period but i love you, ok?

 

**family (redhead is best fight me cash, youngie, minmin)**

redhead is best fight me cash: so

redhead is best fight me cash: whats this i hear about

redhead is best fight me cash: the new girl

youngie: chaeyeon please

youngie: i just think she’s pretty it’s not like itll go anywhere

minmin: OH???

youngie: just drop it

 

 **< 3 won!** & **P I N K Y**

<3 won!: it’s so weird meeting all the people you tweet about all the time

<3 won!: like. i passed kim jaehwan in the hallway

<3 won!: he was being loud just like you said

P I N K Y: ..yeah we have some Characters here

P I N K Y: made any friends yet? besides me nd that 8th grader i mean

<3 won!: WELL there’s this girl named kang mina in my enviro class

<3 won!: she gave me her doritos! she had my favorite flavor haha

P I N K Y: have i never tweeted about kang mina? im shocked you dont already know about kang mina

<3 won!: and i have english with a really cute boy…

P I N K Y: SPILL

P I N K Y: genuinely curious as to who though all the boys here suck

<3 won!: his name is jinyoung

<3 won!: he was really quiet

P I N K Y: oh i’m friends with his sister

P I N K Y: yeah he’s actually a good kid

P I N K Y: he had the biggest crush on me in middle school though

<3 won!: kyul, i’m STRAIGHT and i had a crush on you in middle school

 

P I N K Y @pinky_kyul

apparently i’ve never tweeted about kang mina so here’s the tea: she has good taste in Doritos

-sej’s other baby @minashark

@godsejeong @penguinhye @stonenana IVE MADE IT LADIES

-magumagu @davidleecomposer

im sure this is true and all but what????

 

\-----

 

 **youngie** & **magumagu** **  
**

youngie: hwi

youngie: do you have class right now?

magumagu: no im in lunch whats up

youngie: chem

youngie: i did bad on the test last week and he kind of

youngie: called me out in front of everyone?

youngie: sorry this is stupid

magumagu: NO ITS NOT

magumagu: thats awful

youngie: so i just left he said he would write me up but i dont care i just cant be in there anymore

magumagu: <33333

magumagu: where are you

youngie: boys bathroom new wing

magumagu: i’m omw in the meantime have some cat pictures ok?

magumagu: [img-kangjjang]

magumagu: [img-zhoujianqiang]

magumagu: [img-luluandmumu]

 

**jinyoung protection squad (magumagu, redhead is best fight me cash, minmin, sej’s baby, irony maldo andwae, 2sung’s, hwangcloud’s, yoonmin’s, no more aegyo, team garbage, jjoyul, minami’s mom, *gasps* ChAeYeOn!)**

*gasps* ChAeYeOn!: hwi what is this

magumagu: DO ANY OF YOU HAVE LUNC HRIGHT NOW

magumagu: URGENT

hwangcloud’s: daehwi slow down

magumagu: kwon was a dick (again) and jinyoung said he left class because he felt that anxious

magumagu: like just walked out

magumagu: hes NEVER done that

jjoyul: i have study hall where is he

magumagu: boys bathroom in the science hallway upstairs

magumagu: i lied and told him i was free because i know if i said i had class he wouldnt tell me anything

jjoyul: on it

 

 **magumagu** & **jjoyul**

jjoyul: [img-shoes]

jjoyul: brought him back to study hall i have ms kwon shes chill

 

 **< 3 won!** & **youngie**

<3 won!: hey this is gonna sound a little weird but i’m chaewon from yuri’s sixth hour study hall

<3 won!: i had a good time talking to you today you’re really nice and i hope you feel better <3

youngie: my sisters have followed you on twitter for two years and you go to our school now wild

youngie: thank you so much chaewon… that really means a lot

<3 won!: <3333  
<3 won!: ok but we have to finish our conversation about t7s though

youngie: it sounds like a cool tv show!

<3 won!: if you’d wanna come over sometime to watch… i’d be down

 

 **< 3 won!** & **vivid like heejin**

<3 won!: I JUST ASKED CUTE BOY OUT PRAY FOR ME

 

 **youngie** & **2sung’s**

youngie: the new girl just pm’ed me and i think she’s asking me out fuck

2sung’s: breathe honey

youngie: no it’s. she saw me post anxiety attack and shes STILL asking me out what the hell

2sung’s: she what

youngie: kwon was worse than ever today and i sort of maybe cut class and yuri came and calmed me down and then took me back to study hall with her and the new girl was there and she told me all abt this tv show and now shes asking if i wanna watch it with her

 

 **< 3 won!** & **youngie**

youngie: yeah i'd like that

<3 won!: ahh sorry was that too much jdff

<3 won!: oh! That’s awesome then!!!

 

2sung’s @gallyangfox

what does kim chaewon want with my son

-miss texas @alcoholbangbang

what’s the tea min… what’s the tea

-kazoo @euntokki

leave kcw alone she’s in my ceramics class and is a sweetheart

 

\-----

 

 **2sung’s** & **irony maldo andwae**

2sung’s: jinyoung and that new girl cannot date

irony maldo andwae: these are normal dad feelings, minhyun

2sung’s: sejeong you don’t get it i’m worried

2sung’s: i don’t want him to get hurt

irony maldo andwae: yeah i felt the same way when sohye started dating. minhyun it’s normal u gotta set him free

2sung’s: i just can’t shake this feeling that she’s going to try to hurt him

2sung’s: that she doesn’t really like him

irony maldo andwae: oh


	2. not that type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the siblings all have different last names no im not going to make them all jung/bae/kim no im not explaining why 
> 
> ft cameo from our favorite robbed girl takeuchi miyu

**jinyoung protection squad** **  
**

2sung’s: guys 

*gasps* ChAeYeOn!: oh are we actually using this

2sung’s: it appears that jinyoung really likes this new girl

jjoyul: yes, so?

irony maldo andwae: he’s worried

hwangcloud’s: whats up min

2sung’s: idk i’m worried i dont think shes good for him

2sung’s: that sounds weird but

irony maldo andwae: god youre a mess let me talk minhyun jesus

irony maldo andwae: minhyun is… suspicious of chaewon’s intentions w our favorite shy child

sej’s baby: am i not your favorite child mom

irony maldo andwae: ok. everyone’s favorite shy child except mine

sej’s baby: ^-^

2sung’s: it sounds like i’m being an overbearing parent but… i’m really worried he’s going to get hurt

magumagu: so uhh if i may, what are we actually going to do about this?

team garbage: thats a good question nd i second it

irony maldo andwae: i don’t know for now. just make sure he knows we’re skeptical

 

 **< 3 won!** & **youngie**

<3 won!: am i still okay to come over after school?

youngie: yeah!! meet me at the flagpole you can come home w me nd my sisters

<3 won!: i think i met your sister chaeyeon yesterday… i don’t think she likes me very much

youngie: shes just stoic haha she’ll warm up to you!!!

 

**jinyoung protection squad:**

minmin: RED ALERT RED ALERT

minmin: KIM CHAEWON IS IN OUR CAR SHE IS COMING TO OUR HOUSE???

jjoyul: that was… quick

minmin: chaeyeon is driving but shes losing her shit in equal proportions

*gasps* ChAeYeOn!: well THIS chaeyeon is also losing her shit

 

2sung’s @gallyangfox

ive Failed as a father

-hwangcloud’s @yoonmom

u r trying ur best babe and i love u <3

-yoonmin’s @spongebobhyung

u r trying ur best babe and i love u <3

-hwangcloud’s @yoonmom

HA SUNGWOON START RUNNING!

 

youngie @deepdark

this is a really good tv show who else’s watched t7s

-yooj @littleexy

ME omg finally someone else i know

-yaeba @chamsae_2

Ive heard of t does tht count

-yooj @littleexy

 

<3 won! @fairywon

tv night w a cutie <3 <3 <3

[img-theseventhsense]

-vivid like heejin @changyuanying

you go mom go get ur man!!!!

-naekko @nabokhee

wait... who’s the cutie tho u cant just say that nd not post a pic

-broooo @mainmandu

-an intellectual,, t7s is godly

 

 **< 3 won!** & **P I N K Y** **  
**

P I N K Y: CHAEWON IS THAT BAE JINYOUNG ARE YOU WATCHING T7S WITH BAE JINYOUNG

<3 won!: HO W THE HECK

P I N K Y: im friends w his sister remember

P I N K Y: chaeyeon texts me “ugh that new girl is over doing her evil magic on my baby brother :/”

P I N K Y: and the both of you just tweeted abt t7s u wld have to be dumb not to notice

<3 won!: ok ive spoken to chaeyeon once ever but she def did not say that

<3 won!: but goddamnit i knew she didn’t like me! Jinyoung said she’s just quiet

P I N K Y: jung chaeyeon? quiet? now that’s just lies

P I N K Y: youve obviously never seen her drunk shes Loud

<3 won!: when would i have Ever seen her drunk kyul

P I N K Y: screw chaeyeon and her weird protectiveness im takin u to a party sometime

 

 **< 3 won!** & **youngie**

youngie: hey ccna you mayeb, call me +82 byjsnumber

<3 won!: on it. Love you <3

 

redhead is best fight me cash @fullmoon_chae

im glad he has minhyun

-minami’s mom @innocentlambo

what is it this time

-redhead is best fight me cash @fullmoon_chae

phone call home from everyone’s favorite asshole :) :) :)

 

youngie [REST] @deepdark

im gna be off twt for a bit

 

minmin @pepejoo

omg mom is on the phone w admin and she went OFF this is so satisfying

-so-mi not som-i @somsom9march

mrs jung? yelling? in all my DAYS minjoo ive never seen such a thing

-team garbage @taiwan_chick

mrs jung we stan

-minmin @pepejoo

U DO NOT STAN MY MOM LAI GUANLIN GO AWAY

 

jjoyul @jo_glass

now that jinyoung’s off twt we can finally vaguetweet abt chaewon w/o him seeing bless

-*inhales* HOOOOOO @nothongbutong

yuri,,,

-jjoyul @jo_glass

yes dad?

 

\---

 

sej’s baby @penguinhye

guess whos whispering n being all couply in english O.O

-sej’s other baby @minashark

SHADY SHADY SHADY

-team garbage @taiwan_chick

Its like watching a train go off the tracks…

-minmin @pepejoo

Guanlin do i have to block you

 

redhead is best fight me cash @fullmoon_chae

mom got his 6th hr switched bless up

-narong @stonenana

from bio to what

-redhead is best fight me cash @fullmoon_chae

study hall w the other kwon

 

mochi strawberry uwu baby @hiichan

me @ jchaen: honey u got a big storm coming

-minmin @pepejoo

WHAT HUH

 

<3 won! @fairywon

holding hands w the boy

[img-hands&nothingelse]

-yaeba @chamsae_2

this is c*te @jeojang_wink why dont we ever do this shit

-no more aegyo @jeojang_wink

Bc ur hands are sweaty n gross. Love u 2 baby

 

irony maldo andwae @godsejeong

so you’ll never guess who just switched into my sixth hour study hall… which i have w hitomi, yuri, and the new girl…

-mochi strawberry uwu baby @hiichan

well i did WARN you all

-team garbage @taiwan_chick

We no longer stan mrs jung

-minmin @pepejoo

THATS IT IM BLOCKING YOU

 

team garbage @taiwan_chick

minju actually blocked me wild

-shut up yeonjung @damansae

well you did deserve it

 

P I N K Y @pinky_kyul

me:

jung chaeyeon: my brother is too YOUNG to be dating hes too SWEET and any girl wld CRUSH THE LIFE out of him this must be stopped

-missing aanya @kkura_petals

k but why is this so true though

-NO WAY MAN cover in bio @miyukat

pinky’s school drama is so hilarious to read abt when u dont go there

-redhead is best fight me cash @fullmoon_chae

I CALL U TO HAVE A GOOD TIME AND U GO OUT AND ATTACK ME LIKE THIS

-hwangcloud’s @yoonmom

i dont think thats how you use that meme, chaeyeon

-*gasps* ChAeYeOn! @mywkchaeyeon

jisung is hip with the kids

 

**secret mission ( <3 won!, vivid like heejin, P I N K Y)**

vivid like heejin: this is everyone who knows right

P I N K Y: oh is this that 8th grader

vivid like heejin: i have a NAME u know and its wonyoung

<3 won!: you guys forgot someone, it ok if i add them?

P I N K Y: sure babes

<3 won! added youngie to the chat

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant end chapters
> 
> bjy's BLOND HAIR for the comeback??? soft 
> 
> i thought the comeback song was spelled bumbaram not bombaram so i thought "boombaram? ok cool boomerang style jam" and then turns out the title is called spring breeze like no this isnt what i asked for 
> 
> help me stan lovelyz on twitter @kangsyejin


	3. dreams come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short oops

**secret mission**

P I N K Y: is he not offline

youngie: please dont tell my sister

vivid like heejin: wait so he Knows knows

youngie: yep thats my girlfriend

<3 won!: the one night i called him and to cheer him up we made up this fantastic plan where we fool everyone into thinking we don’t know they dont want us dating

<3 won!: he said he was going offline so the others cld tweet abt us and he cld see them my boyfriend is so smart :(((((

youngie: i love you <333

<3 won!: i love you too <333

vivid like heejin: oh my god okay youre stupidly in love we get it

vivid like heejin: now cut it out else ill make kyulkyung cover my eyes bc i am Baby

<3 won!: youre Our baby

vivid like heejin: NO

 

yooj @littleexy

wonyoung has been going around all day w this dumb look on her face nd she keeps smiling a her phone. is there drama at the hs abt which i shld be told

-shut up yeonjung @damansae

absolutely not

-so-mi not som-i @somsom9march

theres hs drama but none we r telling u abt

 

*gasps* ChAeYeOn! @mywkchaeyeon

bjy is givin her th heart eyes… im Concerned

-jjoyul @jo_glass

shes giving him the heart eyes back. Well

 

2sung’s @gallyangfox

when all this is over kim chaewon should pursue a career in acting shes doing stellar at it

-magumagu @davidleecomposer

fdhjdf but minhyun she auditioned for the musical a week ago 

 

<3 won! @fairywon

Gonna see a movie tonight with the boy! 

[img-tickets]

-naekko @nabokhee

yall are too cute i Cannot when will miku spoil me in this manner

-Mikurin @last_ace_standing

Because we are long distance nako we’ve  been over this

-missing aanya @kkurapetals

relationship goals @mywkchaeyeon jjaeyon step up

-*gasps* ChAeYeOn! @mywkchaeyeon

I HAVE YOUR NAME IN MY @ WHA T MORE DO YOU WANT 

 

minmin @pepejoo 

Where Is My Brother Going

-mochi strawberry uwu baby @hiichan

oh?????

-no more aegyo @jeojang_wink

im gettin bad vibes

 

**< 3 won!** & **youngie**

youngie: ims rorry

<3 won!: hey its okay <33333

youngie: but we wasted our movie tickets thiguf

youngie: *thoudh

youngie: THOUGHD

youngie: i cant even spell im sorry 

<3 won!: dude. listen ur crazy mean teacher was there and surprised you and was a jerk

<3 won!: i am Not upset with you

<3 won!: i just wanna hold you right now if that’s okay!

youngie: soudns good

<3 won!: you can come out of the bathroom now, i yelled at him and his wife made him leave and APOLOGIZED we stan

<3 won!: lets go home bb <3333 i love you lots 

 

**secret mission**

<3 won!: im gonna do it ladies IM GONNA DO IT

vivid like heejin: what

vivid like heejin: MOM NO

vivid like heejin: KYUL MOM COME ONLINE WON MOM IS ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING VERY DUMB IN THE NAME OF LOVE

 

redhead is best fight me cash @fullmoon_chae

WHY DID FAIRYWON JUST FOLLOW ME. WHAT

-missing aanya @kkurapetals

ME TOO HOLY SHIT?????

-get elmo away from me sookyung @moodmakerkdy

After Doing Some Careful Research, She Has Completed The Mutual With Everyone Who Goes To Our School, What

 

youngie @deepdark

back except i was never gone lmao

 

<3 won! @fairywon

me and boy had a night in instead! more t7s ^-^

[img-meandboy] [img-facereveal]

-narong @stonenana

holy shit is that bae jinyoung

-minami’s mom @innocentlambo

i really, really want to see the look on minju’s face right now

-better walk better walk that walk babey @deepsduck

KIM CHAEWON??????????

-redhead is best fight me cash @fullmoon_chae

pardon

 

youngie @deepdark

anyways i love my girlfriend she let me sleep on her for an hour and gave me lots of cuddles on public transport

[img-withchaewon]

-P I N K Y @pinky_kyul

i can truly and verily say that im happy for you two uwu

-chaewon loves her boyfriend @fairywon

i love you too <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mikurin cameo bc i didnt know who else to put nako with sjkssd
> 
> n e ways thats the end my first proper socmed au is Complete 
> 
> watch me bitch about my writing on twitter @kangsyejin

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for indulging me 
> 
> find me on twitter @kangsyejin to tell me how much you hate this or to have choi yubin | chaebin love hours


End file.
